The present invention relates to a method for navigating, via a command surface, in a display screen and in particular a display screen displaying at least one zone or one symbol. It also relates to a device and an apparatus comprising such navigation.
The field of the invention is more particularly, but non-limitatively, that of contactless human-machine interfaces.
Touch interfaces, or touch screens, are now widely used for controlling apparatus as varied as computers, mobile phones, tablets, etc.
Generally, a touch interface comprises a display screen combined with or incorporating a sensor or sensors which make it possible to determine a point or points of contact between the surface of the screen and one or more command objects such as one or more fingers or a stylus. It also comprises a software element making it possible to interpret the user's commands.
Capacitive measurement technologies are suitable for producing this type of interface.
Novel touch interfaces, known as 3D interfaces, incorporate a detection of objects at a distance before they touch the surface of the screen. These touch interfaces also make it possible to activate a command or a function previously associated with a symbol targeted by the command object, when the distance between the command object and the command surface reaches a predetermined value. Such an interface is described in the French patent application filed by the Applicant and published under the number FR 2 971 066 A1.
With this interface, it is thus possible to select, at a distance from the command surface, functions associated beforehand with a pair (displayed symbol; distance between the command object and the command surface). This interface therefore provides a useful possibility for selecting a command through a command surface, which is added to the possibility of selection by contact with a commonly used command surface.
A purpose of the present invention is to propose additional functionalities for navigating in a display screen proposing a better control of a user interface.
Another purpose of the present invention is to propose a method for navigating on a display screen making the selection of a command on a display screen easier and faster.
Another purpose of the present invention is to propose a method for navigating on a display screen making the navigation and the selection on a display screen more ergonomic for a user.